A Twist Of Fate
by Mistress Of The Stars
Summary: Featured characters: Miaka, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Chiriko. Miaka in the beginning of the story is being chased by a bunch of guys who wanted her autograph, and she got knocked out. Now she has amnesia...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER?! Working on 2!


I wrote this after reading only one of the Fushigi Yugi series so I'm sorry if some of the character names are wrong, but hey, it's a fanfic J. I hope you like it, please write a review and NO bashing, this is only my second fanfic ever, and my first Fushigi Yugi fanfic. No, I do not own Fushigi Yugi, it belongs to Yu Watase and Viz Communications (ah ha I had to look at the book to find that out :P).   
  
The girl ran. Her filthy feet pounded along the cold, hard, concrete. Her long, golden blonde hair flapped in the cool October breeze. She sharply turned into a short, dark, side alley. She was trapped. The massive men that were chasing her were heavily built and strong. She tried to scramble up the wall behind her, but to her dismay, the scruffy men were coming closer, and closer, and CLOSER!  
"Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed, "Please don't hurt me, PLEASE, I'm just an innocent teenager, PLEASE, just leave me alone!"  
"Who said we were gonna hurt you?" said the biggest man, puzzled, "We just wanted your autograph, Miaka!"  
"M…my…AUTOGRAPH?!" said Miaka, "That's all? Ok, that's fine then!"  
Miaka pulled out a pen. "You got a piece of paper or an autograph book or something I can sign?" she said.  
"Yeah, I have my autograph book right here, I think. My name is Chiriko, leader of the Miaka Yugi fan club!" said the man.  
"Fan club? I have a fan club? Weird, I didn't know I was THAT popular…" said Miaka.  
"Yup, can I please have my autograph now?" said Chiriko.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry Chiriko," said Miaka, as she fainted.  
  
"Miaka…Miaka…wake up Miaka…come on, wake up already!" said Tamahome, shaking Miaka briskly, "Come on, WAKE UP!"  
Miaka stirred, and her eyes began to open. She looked around, bewildered, "Where am I? Who are you people? Who am I?" she said.  
"Oh my God, she has amnesia," said Tamahome, "This is not good. This is NOT good."  
"Are you sure, Tamahome?" said Nuriko, "I mean, amnesia is pretty rare, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it is Nuriko, but I'm pretty sure that's what she's got, in fact, I'm absolutely sure. That will be 500 Ryos for an official diagnosis, please," said Tamahome.  
"500 RYOS?! Are you CRAZY? I don't have that type of money on me!" said Nuriko.  
"Geez, I was just kidding Nuriko, you don't got to get all mad at me or something," said Tamahome.  
"I'm going to leave. I have business elsewhere. You can take care of your GIRLFRIEND, Tamahome. I don't feel like watching you two today," said Nuriko, as she strode out of the room.  
"She is NOT my GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Tamahome shouted angrily, as if Nuriko was actually going to hear him, "Grrrr…she gets on my nerves, that Nuriko does," grumbled Tamahome, "Miaka fell asleep again…"  
  
A few hours later, in the throne room of the royal palace…  
  
"What do you MEAN, the Priestess of Suzaku has amnesia?!" shouted Hotohori, "She CAN'T have amnesia, how is she going to find the other constellations?"  
"Your Majesty, there surely must be a way for your eminence to cure her of her sudden amnesia, is there not?" said Tamahome, "I mean, there should be something in the ancient scrolls, shouldn't there?"  
"There could be something, although my family aren't much of healers, we're more Warriors than anything else, but I could look. I mean, if it's for Miaka, I could surely try, couldn't I?" said Hotohori.  
"Thank you, your Majesty, for assisting us with Miaka," said Tamahome.  
"It's not a problem, Tamahome, especially if it's for Miaka," said Hotohori, "Ok, you all can go now, yeah, SHOO!"  
  
Back in her room, Miaka awakens. "Ohhhhh," Miaka yawned, "Why did everyone leave? Where did they go? I wonder if they really thought I had amnesia…I think I'll play along a little bit…I don't think they'll mind…I'm going back to sleep…"  
Miaka yawned again, and fell back asleep. A few minutes later, Tamahome and Nuriko rushed in, after having stood outside the door for the past 5 minutes.  
"So that's her game, eh?" said Nuriko, "I knew your little girlfriend was up to something, Tamahome, I just couldn't put my finger on it."  
"Number one, she isn't my girlfriend, number two, she probably just wanted attention, and number three, listen closely, she ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" said Tamahome, "And I think I'm going to wake her up and tell her we found out."  
Tamahome started shaking Miaka roughly.  
"Wake up, come on, wake up!" Tamahome said, "Wake UP!"  
"Okay, okay," Miaka grumbled, "I know, the jig is up, right?"  
"Yup, we heard you, Miaka," said Tamahome, "I'm happy you don't have amnesia. Nuriko, could you please leave?"  
"Fine, fine, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," said Nuriko, as she casually strolled off.  
"Now what to do with you, Miaka, what to do…" said Tamahome, as he started to lean down.  
"I know what I want you to do with me…" said Miaka.  
Their eyes met. Tamahome leaned in close, and finished Miaka's sentence, "You want me to do this, right…" and Tamahome kissed Miaka, gently.  
"Yes, that was exactly what I wanted, Tamahome, exactly…" said Miaka dreamily, "That was the perfect ending to a day I'll never forget. Never."  
  
Well, that was the whole thing, how did you like it? Please write a positive review for my story. 


End file.
